Aujourd'hui et à jamais
by nattie black
Summary: La tension entre eux a toujours était forte, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour... Petit os sans prétention, sans aucun spoilers.


Bon je retente le POV Derek, c'est pas encore ça selon moi, mais nettement plus à mon goût que mon premier essai. Il n'y a ni contexte précis, ni de spoiler. Idéalement moi je le place après la saison 3 mais pas obligatoirement.

* * *

Doucement la luminosité matinale me tira du sommeil. Même si je n'étais pas un adepte des grasses matinées j'avais investi dans des films teintés pour en équiper chaque carreau de la grande baie vitrée, ce qui me permettait de gagner presque une heure le matin. Je me frottais les yeux avant d'étirer mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Je lâchais un soupire et me tournais sur le côté. Il était là. Allongé sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller qu'il serrait de ses deux bras. Du regard j'épousais la courbe de son dos que le drap ne couvrait pas. Au vu de sa respiration et de son rythme cardiaque il était encore profondément endormi et je profitais de ce moment de sérénité pour le regarder. Ses cheveux en bataille, son front nu de tout pli soucieux, son nez légèrement en trompette, ses joues qui commençaient à laisser voir l'ébauche d'une barbe, qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Et je terminais par sa bouche, mutine. Ses lèvres étaient encore gonflées de tous les baisers qu'on avait échangé durant la nuit.

Deux années à se regarder en chien de faïence, à s'agresser verbalement, à combattre l'attraction qui nous poussait l'un vers l'autre. Nous avions traversé tant d'épreuves, l'adversité nous avait rapproché. Pourtant le calme était revenu à Beacon Hills depuis un moment et cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je n'avais plus de nouvelles de lui. Jusqu'à hier où je l'avais trouvé tout penaud sur le pas de ma porte. L'idée de l'interroger sur la raison de sa présence avait à peine traversée mon esprit que déjà on se retrouvait bouche contre bouche. A partir de ce moment là je n'avais plus été en mesure de réfléchir. Tout c'était passé dans un seul mouvement. Partant de la porte du loft la seconde d'après on était dévêtu dans mon lit découvrant le corps de l'autre. On s'était battu l'un contre, ensemble, contre nous même. Et tout cela nous avait rattrapé, comme un boomerang.

**-Derek, arrête de me regarder.**

Je le sentis étirer tout son corps avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour me regarder.

**-Salut.** Me dit-il, peu sûr de la réaction que j'aurais.

**-Salut.** Lui répondis-je sans le quitter des yeux. **Cette nuit c'était…**

**-Pitié ne dit pas que c'était une erreur.** Me coupa-t-il.

Je compris son inquiétude même si elle me blessait. Qu'il ait ce genre de crainte en disait beaucoup sur ce qu'il pensait de moi, sur ce que je l'avais poussé à penser. Je me rapprochais de lui et posais ma main sur sa chute de reins.

**-Cette nuit c'était génial. J'ai adoré ce qu'on a partagé.**

**-Mais ça ne doit jamais se reproduire.**

Je retirais ma main comme si je m'étais brûlé, j'avalais ma salive pour reprendre contenance.

**-Si c'est ce que tu veux.** Dis-je en me remettant sur le dos, prêt à me renfermer dans ma mauvaise humeur habituelle. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de me confier comme ça…

**-Non, non, non !** Cria-t-il presque en me retenant alors que j'allais sortir du lit. **Je croyais que c'était ce que _toi_ tu voulais.**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais ça ?**

**-Bah, parce que c'est moi et que… On n'a pas parlé hier, on est passé directement à l'étape sexe.**

Je le dévisageais, essayant de lire en lui. Il avait donc si peut confiance en lui, en moi ?

**-Écoute je sais que tout c'est passé rapidement hier, mais je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait. C'était beaucoup plus que du sexe, je sais que tu l'as ressenti aussi. Et j'avais envie de ça entre nous depuis longtemps.**

**-C'est vrai ?** Me demanda-t-il avec espoir.

**-Oui.** Répondis-je en toute honnêteté.

Il se hissa sur mon torse, me recouvrant à moitié sans pour autant m'écraser.

**-Depuis quand ?**

Tout son être transpirait la curiosité et l'amusement. Cela me faisait plaisir tout en m'agaçant un tantinet. Il fallait toujours qu'il se réjouisse d'un rien.

**-Je ne sais pas.** Dis-je en passant un bras autour de lui. **Depuis le jour où vous m'avez fait arrêter et que tu es venu essayer de m'intimider dans la voiture de ton père.**

**-C'était quoi, notre deuxième rencontre ?**

**-Eh bien disons que quand je surveillais Scott je prenais aussi le temps de te regarder, donc pour moi c'était la cinquième fois.**

J'étais mal à l'aise de lui avouer ça. Son cœur battant follement me fit soupirer, il avait aussi la manie de faire une montagne d'un rien.

**-L'amour au premier regard.** Murmura-t-il rêveur, un sourire béat sur le visage.

**-Je n'ai jamais dis que je t'aimais !**

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore s'imaginer celui là. Dire que ce qu'on avait vécu était plus qu'un simple coup en l'air ne signifiait pas que j'étais amoureux de ce gamin. Cela sous-entendait certes quelques sentiments mais rien de plus qu'un certain attachement sincère. Jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne lui dirais que je l'aimais, bien que cela soit le cas, on le savait tous les deux. Entre nous il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, d'explications, on se comprenait. Les mêmes souffrances, les mêmes autocritiques. On connaissait l'autre sur le bout des doigts. Il me regardait à la fois vexé et désabusé. Je relevais ma tête et l'embrassais. Avant de le connaître je ne savais pas qu'il me manquait quelque chose, maintenant je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui. Dés que je l'avais vu il avait attiré mon attention. Après je n'avais plus eu qu'un seul but, adopter un comportement qui ferait qu'il ne m'oublie pas, qu'il pense à moi le plus souvent possible. J'avais voulu l'obséder comme je l'étais par lui.

-**Je saurais me contenter de ça.** Dit-il une fois que j'eus relâché sa bouche pour aller parsemer son cou.

De mes lèvres, ma langue et mes dents j'apposais une première marque sur sa peau blanche. Maintenant qu'il était enfin là, dans mes bras, aussi épris que moi, il était hors de question que je le laisse partir ou qu'on me le vole. Son ventre gargouilla et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-**J'ai faim**. Se sentit-il obligé d'expliquer.

**-Tu connais déjà l'appart', sert-toi.**

Il se tortilla pour se redresser et retourner de son côté du lit, mais au moment de se lever il sembla embêté. Je supposais, vu sa façon de fixer son boxer à l'autre bout de la pièce, qu'il n'osait pas sortir complètement nu du lit, exposé à mon regard.

**-Tu…tu regardes pas hein ?**

Je me contentais de lui sourire en guise de réponse. A toute vitesse et les mains plaquées sur son anatomie il couru récupérer son sous-vêtement et ne l'enfila qu'une fois à l'abri caché derrière l'îlot central. Sans que je n'ai besoin de le lui demander, et bien que je sache qu'il n'en buvait pas, il lança la machine à café après l'avoir préparé. J'attendis qu'il eut avalé deux tartines au Nutella avant de me lever, sans complexe, pour aller le rejoindre dans le coin cuisine. Sans échanger un mot je buvais ma tasse de café le temps qu'il terminait son jus d'orange. Quand ce fut fait il se tourna pour me faire face, se gardant bien de baisser les yeux.

**-Je ne vais pas tarder à partir. Hier je suis parti sur un coup de tête et mon père risque de s'inquiéter.**

Je reposais ma tasse sur le plan de travail et m'avançais vers lui. Si je n'avais pas pris la peine de m'habiller c'était bien pour une raison.

**-Ou tu pourrais simplement l'appeler pour le rassurer et lui dire que tu restes quelques jours chez Scott.** Dis-je en l'encadrant de mes bras.

**-Quelques jours.** Répéta-t-il interrogateur alors que son cœur cognait plus fort.

**-Je suis sûr que tu vas vouloir qu'on parle et je meurs d'envie qu'on continu d'explorer la partie charnelle de notre nouvelle relation.**

Plus qu'un mince espace nous séparait, à peine quelques centimètres. Mais je ne le touchais pas.

**-Le coup de fil peut bien attendre.**

Et ce faisant il se jeta sur moi enroulant l'un de ses bras autour de mon cou et posant une main ferme sur mes fesses. Il en avait autant envie que moi. Comme je pus, et sans que cet imbécile ne pense à m'aider, je lui retirais son boxer tout en répondant à ses baisers. Une fois libéré de toute entrave il se colla à moi pour se frotter de manière indécente contre mon érection. De force il me fit m'allonger à même le sol pour ensuite prendre place au dessus de moi. Ses mouvements de va et vient étaient si intenses que je dus lui agripper les hanches pour le calmer, sous peine de me voir jouir avant d'avoir pu lui faire du bien. Je fis alors glisser l'une de mes mains vers son entrejambe mais il la repoussa durement avant de la replacer sur sa hanche. Monsieur voulait avoir le contrôle, soit. Il s'installa correctement et de sa main me guida à son entrée. Il voulait vraiment faire ça sans préparation ?

**-Attends tu es sûr que…**

Il ne m'écouta pas et s'empala d'un seul coup sur ma longueur. Mes mains se refermèrent sur ses hanches violemment et mon dos se cambra sous le plaisir fulgurant alors que je lâchais un grognement bestial. C'était si bon d'être en lui. Le temps que je reprenne ma respiration il était déjà en action, s'activant langoureusement. Ma position ne me permettait pas le moindre mouvement et je lui laissais le loisir de me dominer totalement, pour cette fois.

**-Bon sang Derek, oui !**

Il se pencha en avant pour s'appuyer sur ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Le roulement de son bassin s'accéléra tandis que je faisais pression sur ses fesses pour apporter plus de profondeur à mes pénétrations. A cette cadence je n'allais plus tenir longtemps. Il avait arrêté d'être cohérent et ne cessait de répéter que j'étais à lui. Ce qui était vrai, je n'appartenais qu'à lui. Aujourd'hui et à jamais. C'est dans un orgasme foudroyant que je grognais son prénom.

**-Stiles !**

Pure exclamation de jouissance. La première d'une longue série.


End file.
